


close quarters

by mochis



Series: tumblr requests [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Spray painting dicks on the side of an abandoned building seemed like a fun enough dare in the moment, but now that they're hiding from the police in a stuffy closet, it isn't as fun as Alfred thought it'd be.





	close quarters

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.”

Kiku’s eyes seemed to be permanently narrowed. 

“Your face will get stuck that way.” 

No answer. Kiku didn’t want to entertain him by getting upset. 

“Keeeeks. Honey. Honey bee. Babe. Baby. Baby doll. Sweetie. Sweaty -”

“Say one more word, Alfred. Give me a reason to give you up.” Kiku snapped, though his voice was hushed. He didn’t need to raise his voice, however; Alfred got the message loud and clear. Kiku was pissed. 

The blonde considered the reason for him being upset - running from the local authorities for graffiti on the side of an abandoned building seemed like a good enough reason to snap at Alfred. In his defense, however, it  _ was  _ a dare from Gilbert, and Alfred F. Jones wasn’t one to step down from a dare, be it as stupid as it may, without first attempting it. 

So he managed to get a few neon orange dicks sprayed onto the building before Kiku found him, trying to pull him away from the wall with the strength he could muster. 

“This is illegal!” Kiku had said, and seconds later, sirens began to sound in the distance. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Alfred dropped the spray paint can and grabbed the smaller boy’s wrist, yanking him around the corner and into the building. 

The sounds grew closer and closer until they were blaring right next to the pair, who had managed to find a dusty supply closet to hide in. 

In any other situation, this would be a hot fantasy of Alfred’s. The two of them sharing space in a tight closet, body against body, hardly any room to move around - 

\- but Kiku refused to look at him, and the closet wasn’t the tightest. They sat on the ground opposite of each other, knees drawn to their chests. 

The tips of their shoes brushed against each other, until Kiku managed to draw himself further into himself. Alfred rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t be mad at me forever.” He said.

He received no response. Of course. 

“Look, I know I messed up -”

“We could get arrested, Alfred. This is not just ‘messing up’.” Kiku fumed, arms crossed tightly against his chest. “This was really stupid of you.”

The boy frowned, chewing his lip. Kiku never called him stupid. 

When he spoke, he voice was small. “Yeah. I know it was.” 

Nothing is said between them for a few moments, the sirens filling the silence. A part of Kiku wanted to apologize for insulting Alfred, but he knew he was right in doing so. Sometimes it was what he needed to hear to yank his head out of his ass, clear up the determination that often blinded him when it came to impressing others. 

Kiku snuck a glance at Alfred, who had shifted to sit cross-legged against the far wall of the closet. Any traces of his earlier humor was long gone. Alfred had definitely gotten the message loud and clear: he had fucked up. 

It was another ten minutes until the sirens were switched off. The pair could hear the car engines start back up before driving off, leaving the two alone. Kiku pressed his ear to the door, listening for any activity before breathing a sigh of relief. 

“I think they’re gone.” He said, but Alfred made no move to stand. “Alfred?”

The blonde didn’t meet his eyes or respond. With a frown, Kiku sat next to him.

“Alfred, we should go home. Your father will be -”

“Why are you with me, Kiku?” He asked, finally bringing his eyes to meet Kiku’s. They were glossy.

Both the question and Alfred’s expression threw Kiku for a loop. “What-What do you mean?”

“I mean, I just... do stupid shit and fuck up all the time, and I drag you along with me because I like you, but that isn’t fair.” Alfred had his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, but Kiku could tell he was fidgeting. He had come to learn he did that when he was nervous in the years he knew him. “Why haven’t you left for someone... I dunno, better?”

Kiku didn’t speak for a moment, and just when Alfred thought he might have made the situation worse, he said, “Do you think you’re the only annoying person in the world? Because I know people who are  _ much  _ worse.”

“Well, yeah, but...”

“Alfred. Look at me honestly and tell me I’m not a pain to deal with sometimes, or that I don’t make careless mistakes. I go along with your antics because no matter how idiotic or stupid, I like you enough to put up with it. You know I’m going to let you know when you’re doing something stupid.”

Alfred seemed at a loss for words, so Kiku continued. “Just like I expect you to let me know when I’m being cold or distant. I know you spread that rumor about me having a superiority complex in freshman year.”

“I - No, I didn’t!”

“Arthur told me.” He sighed, “And I know it’s true. I...can be harsh, sometimes.”

Alfred looked to the side, avoiding Kiku’s eyes again, to which Kiku gently tipped his chin back in his direction. “Hey. I’m not mad about that. Or at you.” 

He finally stood, extending his hand towards the boy on the floor. “Now can we please get out of this gross closet?”

Alfred finally gave a smile, taking his hand and brushing himself off as he stood. There was a reason he liked the Kiku Honda so much - the quiet, bashful kid he had spread a rumor about when they first began high school - and he was reminded of it again that night. 

“Keeks,” he said, keeping his hand in his as they walked out, “Thanks for kicking my ass.”

The boy smiled. “You’re welcome, Alfred. And thank you for keeping my life so exciting."   
  



End file.
